


Though Lovers Be Lost

by IantojJackh



Series: TW100 Drabbles [6]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:52:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IantojJackh/pseuds/IantojJackh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Don't let the title fool you. This is not nearly as sad as it sounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Though Lovers Be Lost

**Author's Note:**

>  Written for  [](http://tw100.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://tw100.livejournal.com/) **tw100**  challenge 244- Reverse Fandom: Beauty and the Beast (season 3, episode 1&2). 

  
**Title** : Though Lovers Be Lost  
 **Author:**  [](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/profile)[ **iantojjackh**](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Characters:** Ianto/Jack  
 **Notes:** Written for  [](http://tw100.livejournal.com/profile)[ **tw100**](http://tw100.livejournal.com/) challenge 244- Reverse Fandom: Beauty and the Beast (season 3, episode 1&2).   
 **Summary:** Don't let the title fool you. This is not nearly as sad as it sounds.

  
  


  
**Though Lovers Be Lost**

 

"How could we be lost?" Ianto shivered as he glared at Jack. Not only was the couple lost, but their clothes went missing too.

Jack tapped his malfunctioning vortex manipulator. "We should have come across the camp by now. We aren't lost. I just temporarily don't know where we are."

Ianto rolled his eyes. _'How's that not lost?'_

"Come here." Jack pulled a freezing Ianto toward him. "Better?"

Ianto nodded, leaning into his lover for warmth. 

A rustle from the bushes startled them. "One of your spooky-dos?" Andy asked with an amused smirk.

The couple exchanged a knowing smirk. "Shenanigans."

  
  



End file.
